


Telling Stories

by KazenoShun



Category: Redwall Series - Brian Jacques
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazenoShun/pseuds/KazenoShun
Summary: Sometimes it's hard being Timbo, son of Gonff, son of Gonff





	Telling Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Redwall Fic month.  
> Week Three - Stories

“Papaaaaaaa!”

 

Gonff, the son of Gonff, and Chugger looked up from the firewood they were splitting to see Gonff’s young son, Timbo, come running through the gates of St. Ninian’s sobbing hysterically. He tripped over his own tail and went sprawling, rolling to a stop at his father’s footpaws.

 

“Are you hurt, Timbo?” Gonff asked, putting aside his axe and helping Timbo to his footpaws.

 

Timbo shook his head, snuffling loudly and rubbing his eyes. The little dibbun was a mess of tears, snot, and dirt, and didn’t look like he would stop crying anytime soon.

 

“Well then,” Chugger said, kneeling down next to Timbo, “What’s the matter?

 

“I’s not tellin’ lies!” Timbo finally burst out.

 

Gonff and Chugger exchanged a look, then turned back to Timbo. “Take a deep breath, Timbo, that-a boy. Now, who said yore telling lies, mate?” Gonff asked.

 

“Bar-” Timbo hiccuped loudly “-Barlom an’ M-Myrtle says I’s liein’ ‘bout you knowin’ Martin the Warrior an’ Lady Amber an’ Boar the Fighter.”

 

Gonff held up a paw to stem the flow talk from his son. “I never met Boar the Fighter, just heard about ‘im from yore grandfather. But I did know Martin, and Lady Amber. Aye, I even knew Abbess Germaine for a while, before she passed.” He wiped Timbo’s face clean with the edge of his smock, smiling gently. “Don’t worry about what Barlom and Myrtle say, I’ll talk with them tomorrow so they know yore not liein’ about anything. Okay?”

 

Timbo rubbed his eye and nodded. “Did Grandpa really tell you stories about Boar?”

 

Gonff chuckled. “That he did. But I’m afraid I’m not the best person to ask about them. Maybe tomorrow I’ll take you to visit Miz Bella, she knows all the good stories.”

 

“Can we go today?” Timbo asked, bouncing on his footpaws, all prior upset forgotten.

 

Gonff glanced at the small stack of firewood he still needed to split. “Well,”

 

“I can take him, if you’d like,” Chugger offered. “I promised to stop by the abbey when I got back anyways, won’t be any harm if Timbo wants to tag along.”

 

Gonff fixed his dibbun-hood friend with a mock glare. “Alright. But I catch wind of you taking my son off on one of those wild adventures of yore’s, I’ll be having words with you.”

 

Chugger grinned and swung a cheering Timbo onto his shoulders. “Aye, aye, mate. No adventures, just a quick walk down to the abbey visit Miz Bella. You won’t even notice we’ve been gone.”

 

Gonff watched them go with a smile, then turned back to his work, grateful that Chugger had taken Timbo with him. The little mouse could use some cheering up, and there was no better storyteller in Mossflower than Miz Bella. He’d have to be sure to stop by and collect Timbo from him in the evening.


End file.
